Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division (Earth-14042)
| Last = | HistoryText = S.H.I.E.L.D. (Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division) is an international task force charged to ensure the protection of the world. It is under the jurisdiction of the World Security Council, with vast technological resources at its disposal. The organization is led by Nick Fury. S.H.I.E.L.D. was first seen when it tried to respond to the massive supervillain breakout at the Raft, created by Loki, but couldn't because its main base of operations, the Helicarrier, was attacked by supervillains as well due to S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist Tim Gilliam being a spy for Loki. S.H.I.E.L.D. did not arrive at the Raft until Loki’s army had been recalled to their DISKs and the DISKs spread across the world. On Nick Fury’s orders, S.H.I.E.L.D. took Akira and Hikaru Akatsuki into custody to study the biocodes both boys had received. When it became clear that the Akatsuki brothers and the other 3 kids that had received biocodes were needed to help the Avengers, who were trapped inside DISKs themselves, S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to track them down but was hindered in doing so by the Celebrity Five and their supervillains. A S.H.I.E.L.D. tracking down Chris was attacked by Abomination, while the Celebrity Five abducted Jessica and Ed before S.H.I.E.L.D. could get to them. In order to keep S.H.I.E.L.D. from interfering with his plans, Loki used his human disguise of Senator Robert to have Nick Fury arrested and make S.H.I.E.L.D. inactive. S.H.I.E.L.D. thus remained unable to help the Avengers and their partners until Loki was defeated in the battle at his Ice Palace. With Loki, and thus Senator Robert, gone, S.H.I.E.L.D. was restored to active status. S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers collaborated when the Guardians of the Galaxy came to Earth. S.H.I.E.L.D. took Groot and Rocket Raccoon into custody and allowed Iron Man to study the Kree Mact in their lab. The other 3 guardians infiltrated the Helicarrier to rescue their teammates from what they believed to be an enemy organization, but when the misunderstanding was cleared all 3 teams worked together to defeat Ronan the Accuser and his pet Fin Fang Foom. S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers collaborated again to stop Red Skull’s plan to destroy the Earth. First, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Falcon and Hawkeye rescued scientist Briget Chan from Hydra. When the Avengers had to split up to take out Red Skull’s five bases of operation, each Avenger was escorted by a squadron of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and given a jet to travel to the five locations. S.H.I.E.L.D. also had their own hero, Falcon, escort Akira and Iron Man, and hired Deadpool to assist Chris and Captain America. After the Avengers both destroyed the 5 bases and defeated Red Skull, S.H.I.E.L.D. moved in and arrested all remaining members of Hydra. When Peter Parker was possessed by the Venom-symbiote, which had been in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody but escaped during a car crash, S.H.I.E.L.D. was tasked with bringin him in because of the damage he caused. S.H.I.E.L.D. send Black Widow to New York fort his task, where she informed the Avengers about what was going on. Together, they were able to seperate Venom from Spider-Man and D-secure him. S.H.I.E.L.D. became a target for Ultron when the robot set his mind on destroying Techno Isle. He hacked the Helicarrier's computers to gain access to Blue Javelin, a military satellite weapon. Iron Man destroyed the satellite to prevent Ultron from using it. When the World Security Council found out about Ultron, they ordered S.H.I.E.L.D. to arrest the robot's creator, Hank Pym. This led to Pym first stealing a S.H.I.E.L.D. jet to escape the Helicarrier, and later using his powers to fight off a squadron of S.H.I.E.L.D. that had come to arrest him. Fortunately for him, Nick Fury realized Pym was innocent and blackmailed the council into letting him handle the situation as he saw fit. Pym then collaborated with S.H.I.E.L.D. to create a computervirus to take out Ultron. When Dormammu began his planned conquest of Earth, and demanded the Avengers' souls as a sacrifice, the World Security Council ordered S.H.I.E.L.D. to arrest the Avengers so they could negotiate with Dormammu. A squadron of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents showed up at the Avengers' base and were about to take the heroes away (mainly because they wouldn't fight back in front of so many civilian witnesses), when Nick Fury rebelled against the Council and ordered his men to let the heroes go. Instead, the Avengers collaborated with S.H.I.E.L.D. to construct 10 giant cannons, powered by the Kree Mact, to destroy both Dormammu and the gate to the Dark Dimension. When Dormammu learned about this plan, he and Loki attacked the Helicarrier with a squadron of Mindless Ones. Moreover, Loki infiltrated the Helicarrier and began to saw despair among the crew by spreading the rumor that the cannos were unsafe and would blow up the entire helicarrier when used. Thanks to the Avengers' partners, Loki's scheme was exposed and the attack was repelled. The cannons were then succesfully deployed to destroy the gate to the Dark Dimension and severely weaken Dormammu. However, Loki seized this opportunity to D-secure Dormammu and steal his powers for himself. After a long battle on both the Helicarrier and Techno Isle, Loki was defeated by Iron Man. In one last desperate move, Loki D-Smashed one last squadron of Mindless Ones. However, Dr. Strange uses his magic to freeze them, and all Mindless Ones wered D-secured by the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. | Equipment = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Blue Javelin | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}